harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Harry Potter Trading Card Game
---- 250px|right Harry Potter Trading Card Game est un jeu de cartes à jouer et à collectionner édité en 2001 et 2002 par Wizards of the Coast. Base TradingCard-Base pochette1.jpg TradingCard-Base pochette2.jpg 116 cartes - août 2001 La série de base du jeu de cartes Harry Potter est disponible en cinq langues (anglais, français, allemand, italien et japonais). Évasion du dragon.jpg|4/116 Évasion du dragon Élixir de longue vie.jpg|5/116 Élixir de longue vie Hibou facteur.jpg|21/116 Hibou facteur Goutte du Mort vivant.jpg|22/116 Goutte du Mort vivant Chasse à Harry.jpg|23/116 Chasse à Harry Histoire de la magie.jpg|24/116 Histoire de la magie Mélange malveillant.jpg|26/116 Mélange malveillant Troll des montagnes.jpg|28/116 Troll des montagnes Norbert 2.jpg|30/116 Norbert Baguette magique de plume de phénix.jpg|31/116 Baguette magique de plume de phénix Corbeau en secrétaire.jpg|34/116 Corbeau en secrétaire Alchimie.jpg|40/116 Nicolas Flamel et l'alchimie. Apothicaire.jpg|41/116 Apothicaire Bébé dragon.jpg|43/116 Bébé dragon Flammes bleues.jpg|44/116 Flammes bleues Baume de lewisie brûlante.jpg|45/116 Baume de lewisie brûlante Potion d'haleine de chien.jpg|49/116 Potion d'haleine de chien Le piège de Drago.jpg|50/116 Le piège de Drago Baguette magique au coeur de dragon.jpg|51/116 Baguette magique au cœur de dragon Fumos.jpg|52/116 Fumos Farfadet (Kelpy).jpg|55/116 Farfadet Énigme logique.jpg|56/116 Énigme logique Protection.jpg|58/116 Protection Crapaud apprivoisé.jpg|61/116 Crapaud apprivoisé Le remontant de Pomfresh.jpg|62/116 Le remontant de Pomfresh Potion à priser.jpg|66/116 Potion à priser Prendre racine.jpg|68/116 Prendre racine Accio.jpg|73/116 Accio Avifors.jpg|74/116 Avifors Baubillious.jpg|75/116 Baubillious Carte curative contre les furoncles.jpg|77/116 Carte curative contre les furoncles Chaudron en passoire.jpg|79/116 Chaudron en passoire Bombabouse.png|81/116 Bombabouse Époxymisation.jpg|82/116 Époxymisation Potion jaillissante.jpg|83/116 Potion jaillissante Touffu s'endort.jpg|84/116 Touffu s'endort Troll de la forêt.jpg|85/116 Troll de la forêt Potion d'oubli.jpg|86/116 Potion d'oubli Infusion infecte.jpg|87/116 Infusion infecte Hagrid et l'étranger.jpg|89/116 Hagrid et l'étranger Illegibilus.jpg|92/116 Illegibilus Incarcifors.jpg|93/116 Incarcifors Poison pernicieux.jpg|96/116 Poison pernicieux Rat apprivoisé.jpg|98/116 Rat apprivoisé Chaudron en étain.jpg|99/116 Chaudron en étain Cerf.jpg|103/116 Cerf écossais Serre d'acier.jpg|106/116 Serre d'acier Croqueur d'orteils.jpg|108/116 Croqueur d'orteils Vermeil.jpg|109/116 Vermeil Loup.jpg|110/116 Gros méchant loup Wingardium Leviosa.jpg|111/116 Wingardium Leviosa Soins aux créatures magiques (cours).jpg|113/116 Soins aux créatures magiques Enchantements (cours).jpg|114/116 Enchantements Potions (cours).jpg|115/116 Potions Métamorphose (cours).jpg|116/116 Métamorphose *1/116 Dean Thomas *2/116 Drago Malefoy *3/116 Drago Malefoy *4/116 Évasion du dragon *5/116 Élixir de longue vie *6/116 Promenade en wagonnet Gringotts *7/116 Hannah Abbot *8/116 Harry Potter *9/116 Hermione Granger *10/116 Hermione Granger *11/116 Jeu d'échecs, version humains *12/116 Cape d'invisibilité *13/116 Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête *14/116 Vouer à l'oubli *15/116 Professeur Filius Flitwick *16/116 Professeur Severus Rogue *17/116 Ron Weasley *18/116 Rubeus Hagrid *19/116 Troll dans les toilettes *20/116 Licorne *21/116 Hibou facteur *22/116 Goutte du Mort vivant *23/116 Chasse à Harry *24/116 Histoire de la magie *25/116 Incendio *26/116 Mélange malveillant *27/116 Rencontre avec les centaures *28/116 Troll des montagnes *29/116 Miss Teigne *30/116 Norbert *31/116 Baguette magique de plume de phénix *32/116 Voie 9¾ *33/116 Ingrédients des potions *34/116 Corbeau en secrétaire *35/116 Potion de Ratatinage *36/116 Titillando *37/116 Examen de métamorphose *38/116 Test de métamorphose *39/116 4, Privet Drive *40/116 Alchimie *41/116 Apothicaire *42/116 Apparition *43/116 Bébé dragon *44/116 Flammes bleues *45/116 Baume de lewisie brûlante *46/116 Cage *47/116 Confusion *48/116 Le Chemin de Traverse *49/116 Potion d'haleine de chien *50/116 Le piège de Drago *51/116 Baguette magique au cœur de dragon *52/116 Fumos *53/116 Chien de garde *54/116 À l'insu de Rogue *55/116 Farfadet *56/116 Énigme logique *57/116 Œuf mystérieux *58/116 Protection *59/116 Ollivander *60/116 Peeves crée des ennuis *61/116 Crapaud apprivoisé *62/116 Le remontant de Pomfresh *63/116 Examen sur les potions *64/116 Vivarium *65/116 Chaudron en argent *66/116 Potion à priser *67/116 Stupéfaction *68/116 Prendre racine *69/116 Défiguration *70/116 Animaux domestiques peu communs *71/116 Vitre évanescente *72/116 Clés ailées *73/116 Accio *74/116 Avifors *75/116 Baubillious *76/116 Boa constricteur *77/116 Carte curative contre les furoncles *78/116 Baguette magique empruntée *79/116 Chaudron en passoire *80/116 Corbeau curieux *81/116 Bombabouse *82/116 Époxymisation *83/116 Potion jaillissante *84/116 Touffu s'endort *85/116 Troll de la forêt *86/116 Potion d'oubli *87/116 Infusion infecte *88/116 Tarentule géante *89/116 Hagrid et l'étranger *90/116 Devoirs *91/116 Aile d'hôpital *92/116 Illegibilus *93/116 Incarcifors *94/116 Notes perdues *95/116 Mésaventure magique *96/116 Poison pernicieux *97/116 Sains et saufs *98/116 Rat apprivoisé *99/116 Chaudron en étain *100/116 Erreur sur la potion *101/116 Rapeltout *102/116 Partie interdite *103/116 Cerf écossais *104/116 La question de Rogue *105/116 Plume d'oie pour gribouillis *106/116 Serre d'acier *107/116 Chien hargneux *108/116 Croqueur d'orteils *109/116 Vermeil *110/116 Gros méchant loup *111/116 Wingardium Leviosa *112/116 Pétards de sorcier *113/116 Soins aux créatures magiques *114/116 Enchantements *115/116 Potions *116/116 Métamorphose Un jeu de découverte comprend deux decks de quarante et une cartes : Deck de Drago *1 carte : Drago Malefoy *10 cartes : Soins aux créatures magiques *9 cartes : Enchantements *2 cartes : Accio *2 cartes : Boa constricteur *3 cartes : Corbeau curieux *2 cartes : Hagrid et l'étranger *4 cartes : Mésaventure magique *2 cartes : Stupéfaction *2 cartes : Chien hargneux *4 cartes : Vermeil Deck d'Hermione *1 carte : Hermione Granger *12 cartes : Soins aux créatures magiques *7 cartes : Métamorphose *2 cartes : Avifors *4 cartes : Corbeau curieux *2 cartes : Epoxymisation *3 cartes : Troll de la forêt *2 cartes : Hagrid et l'étranger *3 cartes : Incarcifors *2 cartes : Prendre racine *3 cartes : Gros méchant loup La Coupe de Quidditch (Quidditch cup) TradingCard-CoupeQuidditch pochette1.jpg 80 cartes reconnaissables avec une petite coupe 20px - novembre 2001 Nimbus 2000.jpg|16/80 Nimbus 2000 Comète 260.jpg|32/80 Comète 260 Diffindo.jpg|35/80 Diffindo Toxinette.jpg|36/80 Toxinette Potion Trismus.jpg|40/80 Potion Trismus Potion affaiblissante.jpg|50/80 Potion affaiblissante Poison sang-dragon.jpg|51/80 Poison sang-dragon Baume de pâquerettes.jpg|53/80 Baume de pâquerettes Astiqueur 7.jpg|54/80 Astiqueur 7 Plante cobra.jpg|56/80 Plante cobra Renard 2.jpg|57/80 Renard rusé Bureau en cochon.jpg|58/80 Bureau en cochon Goutte du sommeil.jpg|59/80 Goutte du sommeil Souris en tabatières.jpg|62/80 Souris en tabatières Potion aveuglante.jpg|63/80 Potion aveuglante Jet de flammes.jpg|71/80 Jet de flammes Escargoule.jpg|72/80 Escargoule Soins aux créatures magiques (cours).jpg|76/80 Soins aux créatures magiques Enchantements (cours).jpg|77/80 Enchantements Potions (cours).jpg|78/80 Potions Métamorphose (cours).jpg|80/80 Métamorphose *1/80 Cognard *2/80 Capture du Vif d'or *3/80 Examen sur les enchantements *4/80 Touffu *5/80 Fred et George Weasley *6/80 Reflets du miroir *7/80 Chaudron en or *8/80 Vif d'or *9/80 Hagrid a besoin d'aide *10/80 Dîner de Halloween *11/80 Harry l'attrapeur *12/80 Lit d'hôpital *13/80 Madame Renée Bibine *14/80 Marcus Flint *15/80 Neville Londubat *16/80 Nimbus 2000 *17/80 Pas le temps de jouer *18/80 Olivier Dubois *19/80 Violente embardée *20/80 Calamité en cours de potions *21/80 Professeur Minerva McGonagall *22/80 Éteignoir *23/80 Match contre Serdaigle *24/80 Croûtard *25/80 Seamus Finnigan *26/80 Match contre Serpentard *27/80 Banquet de début d'année *28/80 Bannière de soutien *29/80 Le Choixpeau magique *30/80 Trevor *31/80 Chocogrenouilles *32/80 Comète 260 *33/80 Défense ! *34/80 Filet du Diable *35/80 Diffindo *36/80 Toxinette *37/80 Match contre Poufsouffle *38/80 Parmi les spectateurs *39/80 Au cœur de la Forêt interdite *40/80 Potion Trismus *41/80 Parchemin disparu *42/80 Tir au but *43/80 Exhortation *44/80 Petrificus Totalus *45/80 Jeu d'attaque *46/80 Course au Vif d'or *47/80 Favoritisme de Rogue *48/80 À la rescousse de Neville *49/80 Séance de stratégie *50/80 Potion affaiblissante *51/80 Poison sang-dragon *52/80 Forfanterie *53/80 Baume de pâquerettes *54/80 Astiqueur 7 *55/80 Cabrade *56/80 Plante cobra *57/80 Renard rusé *58/80 Bureau en cochon *59/80 Goutte du sommeil *60/80 Faute ! *61/80 Fuite ! *62/80 Souris en tabatières *63/80 Potion aveuglante *64/80 Ouïlle ! *65/80 Match d'entraînement *66/80 Redressement *67/80 Recherches *68/80 Corde magique *69/80 En quête du Vif d'or *70/80 Poum ! *71/80 Jet de flammes *72/80 Escargoule *73/80 Essaim ! *74/80 Temps mort *75/80 Évanescence *76/80 Soins aux créatures magiques *77/80 Enchantements *78/80 Potions *79/80 Quidditch *80/80 Métamorphose Le Chemin de Traverse (Diagon Alley) 80 cartes reconnaissables avec une petite enseigne 20px - mars 2002 Pincevif.jpg|1/80 Le batteur attrape le Vif d'or Potion bombœil.jpg|2/80 Potion bombœil Encre aux milles couleurs.jpg|4/80 Encre aux milles couleurs Gants en cuir de dragon.jpg|6/80 Gants en cuir de dragon Noir des Hébrides.jpg|16/80 Dragon Noir des Hébrides Hermione, meilleure élève.jpg|18/80 Hermione, meilleure élève Chaudron auto-touilleur.jpg|23/80 Chaudron auto-touilleur Corne de licorne en argent.jpg|24/80 Corne de licorne en argent Table mouvante.jpg|25/80 Table mouvante Disparition d'un arbitre.jpg|30/80 Disparition d'un arbitre Goutte désopilante.png|31/80 Goutte désopilante Bombe bleue.jpg|35/80 La Bombe bleue Collogaloche.jpg|37/80 Colloshoo Têtard.jpeg|39/80 Têtard Madame Guipure.jpg|42/80 Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers Robe en porc-épic.jpg|43/80 Robe en porc-épic Quintapède.jpg|46/80 Quintapède Émeraude.jpg|48/80 Émeraude Sanglier sauvage.jpg|50/80 Sanglier sauvage Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants (Trading Card).jpg|51/80 Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants Perruque bleue.jpg|53/80 Perruque bleue Baume d'asclépiade tubéreuse.jpg|54/80 Baume d'asclépiade tubéreuse Potion d'apocyn.jpg|56/80 Potion d'apocyn Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques (Trading Card).jpg|58/80 Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques Potions magiques (Trading Card).jpg|61/80 Potions magiques Le Quidditch à travers les âges (Trading Card).jpg|67/80 Le Quidditch à travers les âges Troll des rivières.jpg|68/80 Troll des rivières Potion d'Enflure.jpg|72/80 Potion d'enflure Tasse en rat.jpg|74/80 Tasse en rat Livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 1 (Trading Card).jpg|75/80 Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1) Soins aux créatures magiques (cours).jpg|76/80 Soins aux créatures magiques Enchantements (cours).jpg|77/80 Enchantements Potions (cours).jpg|78/80 Potions Métamorphose (cours).jpg|80/80 Métamorphose *1/80 Le batteur attrape le Vif d'or *2/80 Potion bombœil *3/80 Réveillon de Noël *4/80 Encre aux mille couleurs *5/80 Drago Malefoy, Serpentard *6/80 Gants en cuir de dragon *7/80 Au royaume du hibou *8/80 Fleury et Bott *9/80 Une bonne nuit de sommeil *10/80 Gringotts *11/80 Clé du coffre de chez Gringotts *12/80 Gripsec *13/80 Match contre Gryffondor *14/80 Hagrid, gardien des clés *15/80 Le parapluie rose de Hagrid *16/80 Dragon Noir des Hébrides *17/80 Hedwige *18/80 Hermione, meilleure élève *19/80 Lee Jordan *20/80 Des lettres de nulle part *21/80 Madame Irma Pince *22/80 Professeur Quirinus Quirrell *23/80 Chaudron auto-touilleur *24/80 Corne de licorne en argent *25/80 Table mouvante *26/80 Le célèbre Harry Potter *27/80 Le Chaudron Baveur *28/80 Match de trois mois *29/80 L'arcade *30/80 Disparition d'un arbitre *31/80 Goutte désopilante *32/80 Chouette effraie *33/80 Yeux de scarabée *34/80 Parti pris *35/80 La Bombe bleue *36/80 Marchand de chaudrons *37/80 Collogaloche *38/80 Yeux d'anguille *39/80 Têtard *40/80 Blessure *41/80 Lapifors *42/80 Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers *43/80 Robe en porc-épic *44/80 Farce *45/80 Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch *46/80 Quintapède *47/80 Piqué en vrille *48/80 Émeraude *49/80 Marchand de baguettes magiques *50/80 Sanglier sauvage *51/80 Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants *52/80 Cognard dans les tribunes *53/80 Perruque bleue *54/80 Baume d'asclépiade tubéreuse *55/80 Entraînement annulé *56/80 Potion d'apocyn *57/80 Biscuits pour chien *58/80 Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques *59/80 Glissendo *60/80 Gel *61/80 Potions magiques *62/80 Collision en plein vol *63/80 Poison de raisin de couleuvre *64/80 Acharnement sur Neville *65/80 Dudley le dodu cochon *66/80 L'esprit vif *67/80 Le Quidditch à travers les âges *68/80 Troll des rivières *69/80 Petit duc maculé *70/80 Manœuvre du paresseux *71/80 Spongification *72/80 Potion d'enflure *73/80 Chouette hulotte *74/80 Tasse en rat *75/80 Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1) *76/80 Soins aux créatures magiques *77/80 Enchantements *78/80 Potions *79/80 Quidditch *80/80 Métamorphose Aventures à Poudlard (Adventures at Hogwarts) 80 cartes reconnaissables avec un petit château 20px - juin 2002 Sang de dragon.jpg|5/80 Sang de dragon La montre de Dumbledore.jpg|6/80 La montre de Dumbledore Coupe de Quidditch.jpg|23/80 Coupe de Quidditch 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor.jpg|31/80 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor Potion d'Actée en épi.jpg|33/80 Potion d'Actée en épi Chaudron pliable HPTCG.jpg|36/80 Chaudron pliable Gargouille de marbre.jpg|42/80 Gargouille de marbre Baume de chiendent étoilé.jpg|47/80 Baume de chiendent étoilé Sort anti-triche.jpg|51/80 Sort anti-triche Boules de neige ensorcelées.jpg|52/80 Boules de neige ensorcelées Chauve-souris noire.jpg|53/80 Chauve-souris noire Chimère.jpg|57/80 Chimère Morsure de chien.jpg|58/80 Morsure de chien Potion de protection contre le feu.jpg|60/80 Potion de protection contre le feu Potion fungiface.jpg|61/80 Potion fungiface Baguette magique à la réglisse.jpg|63/80 Baguette magique à la réglisse Potion Capillours.jpg|65/80 Potion Capillours Goutte Baillon.jpg|66/80 Goutte Baillon Gargouille de grès.jpg|69/80 Gargouille de grès Balai d'école.jpg|70/80 Balai d'école Scribblifors.jpg|71/80 Scribblifors Sort d'échange.jpg|73/80 Sort d'échange Soins aux créatures magiques (cours).jpg|76/80 Soins aux créatures magiques Enchantements (cours).jpg|77/80 Enchantements Potions (cours).jpg|78/80 Potions Métamorphose (cours).jpg|80/80 Métamorphose *1/80 Albus Dumbledore *2/80 Argus Rusard *3/80 Crabbe et Goyle *4/80 En retenue *5/80 Sang de dragon *6/80 La montre de Dumbledore *7/80 Banquet de fin d'année *8/80 Crockdur *9/80 À la recherche du quai *10/80 Gallion *11/80 La Grande Salle *12/80 La cabane de Hagrid *13/80 Harry le triomphateur *14/80 Dortoir d'hôpital *15/80 La masure sur le rocher *16/80 Madame Pomfresh *17/80 Rencontre avec Touffu *18/80 Duel à minuit *19/80 Le miroir du Riséd *20/80 Peeves *21/80 La Pierre philosophale *22/80 Le cachot aux potions *23/80 La coupe de Quidditch *24/80 Le terrain de Quidditch *25/80 À dos de centaure *26/80 Ron le brave *27/80 Sandwiches d'hermine *28/80 La grosse dame *29/80 Voldemort révélé *30/80 Dragon Vert gallois *31/80 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor *32/80 Alohomora *33/80 Potion d'Actée en épi *34/80 Coup de Cognard *35/80 Chariot de friandises *36/80 Chaudron pliable *37/80 Moto volante *38/80 Cours de vol *39/80 Le couloir interdit *40/80 Calmar géant *41/80 À la recherche de Trevor *42/80 Gargouille de marbre *43/80 Entraînement dans la boue *44/80 Pétards violets *45/80 Pour échapper à Rusard *46/80 Mornille *47/80 Baume de chiendent étoilé *48/80 Sous la trappe *49/80 Vacances d'hiver *50/80 Flûte en bois *51/80 Sort anti-triche *52/80 Boules de neige ensorcelées *53/80 Chauve-souris noire *54/80 Balai désarçonneur *55/80 Fondants du Chaudron *56/80 Accident en cours d'enchantements *57/80 Chimère *58/80 Morsure de chien *59/80 Dragées surprises *60/80 Potion de protection contre le feu *61/80 Potion fungiface *62/80 Noise *63/80 Baguette magique à la réglisse *64/80 Loopings *65/80 Potion Capillours *66/80 Goutte Baillon *67/80 Hiboux postiers *68/80 Album photo *69/80 Gargouille de grès *70/80 Balai d'école *71/80 Scribblifors *72/80 Somnifère *73/80 Sort d'échange *74/80 Morve de troll *75/80 Marche escamotable *76/80 Soins aux créatures magiques *77/80 Enchantements *78/80 Potions *79/80 Quidditch *80/80 Métamorphose La Chambre des Secrets (Chamber of Secrets) 140 cartes reconnaissables avec une petite épée 20px - octobre 2002 Hochequeue.jpg|3/140 Feinte Capybara.jpg|8/140 Cabiai fou Défense en double-batte.jpg|12/140 Défense par 2 batteurs Poison Dragon.jpg|14/140 Poison de dragon Entrancing Enchantments.jpg|16/140 Sortilège de charme Moine Gras HPTCG.jpg|19/140 Moine gras Nimbus 2001.jpg|38/140 Nimbus 2001 Spiders' Exodus.jpg|51/140 Exode des araignées Philtre de la Trompette des Anges.jpg|56/140 Goutte de trompette des anges Blocked Barrier.jpg|58/140 Barrière infranchissable Bundimun Ooze.jpg|59/140 Boue de Bundimun Cleansweep 5.jpg|63/140 Astiqueur 5 Dragon-Dung Compost.jpg|65/140 Bouse de dragon Forgotten Password.jpg|69/140 Mot de passe oublié Section de l'Invisibilité.jpg|70/140 Section invisible Potions pour soins capillaires de Lockhart.jpg|73/140 Potions pour soins capillaires de Lockhart Magical Mess Remover.jpg|74/140 Détergent magique Manticore.jpg|75/140 Manticore Porc-épic.jpg|77/140 Porc-épic irritable Pure-Blood.jpg|78/140 Sang-pur Second-Hand Robe Shop.jpg|81/140 Lingerie d'occasion Cartes autobattantes.jpg|82/140 Jeu de cartes auto-battantes Venomous Tentacula.jpg|88/140 Tentacules vénéneuses Wattlebird.jpg|89/140 Anthochère Aparecium.jpg|91/140 Aparecium Catching Apples.jpg|96/140 Attraper des pommes Philtre du Calice de la Mort.jpg|99/140 Breuvage de champignon mortel Deboning.jpg|100/140 Désossement Philtre de Vertige.jpg|101/140 Potion de vertige Engorgement Charm.jpg|102/140 Sortilège de gavage Evanesce.jpg|103/140 Disparition Family Ghoul.jpg|104/140 Goule de la famille Vapeurs de fatigue.jpg|105/140 Vapeurs de fatigue Rembarrage.jpg|106/140 Haute voltige Lion.jpg|109/140 Lion de Gryffondor Guide to Household Pests.jpg|110/140 Guide des animaux nuisibles domestiques Hair-Raising Potion.jpg|111/140 Potion pour la pousse des cheveux Attaque en faucon.jpg|112/140 Formation en tête de faucon Blaireau.jpg|117/140 Blaireau de Poufsouffle Invisible Ink.jpg|118/140 Encre invisible Leaping Toadstools.jpg|119/140 Champignons sauteurs Overdue Homework.jpg|119/140 Devoir en retard Pepperup Potion.png|121/140 Pimentine Aigle.jpg|124/140 Aigle de Serdaigle Potion de Restauration.jpg|125/140 Potion de restitution Revealer.jpg|126/140 Révélateur Croissance de Rose.jpg|127/140 Croissance des rosiers Shooting Star.jpg|128/140 Étoile filante Furet.jpg|129/140 Furet furtif Serpent.jpg|131/140 Serpent de Serpentard Zig-Zag.jpg|135/140 Zigzag Soins aux créatures magiques (cours).jpg|136/140 Soins aux créatures magiques Enchantements (cours).jpg|137/140 Enchantements Potions (cours).jpg|138/140 Potions Métamorphose (cours).jpg|140/140 Métamorphose *1/140 Angelina Johnson *2/140 Arthur Weasley *3/140 Feinte *4/140 Coups au corps *5/140 Baguette magique brisée *6/140 Le Terrier *7/140 Colin Crivey *8/140 Cabiai fou *9/140 Dégnomer le jardin *10/140 Disparition de Dobby *11/140 Aide de Dobby *12/140 Défense par 2 batteurs *13/140 Drago l'attrapeur *14/140 Poison de dragon *15/140 Bureau de Dumbledore *16/140 Sortilège de charme *17/140 Errol *18/140 Échapper aux Dursley *19/140 Moine gras *20/140 Fumseck *21/140 Combattre le basilic *22/140 Voiture volante *23/140 Tours de piste *24/140 Voler vers Poudlard *25/140 Ginny Weasley *26/140 Serre numéro 3 *27/140 Salle commune des Gryffondor *28/140 Harry, deuxième année *29/140 Hermione, fabricante de potions *30/140 Métamorphose en Goyle *31/140 Dans le repaire des araginées *32/140 Justin Finch-Fletchley *33/140 Conseil de Lockhart *34/140 Mandragore *35/140 Sortilège de perte de mémoire *36/140 Toilettes de Mimi Geignarde *37/140 Molly Weasley *38/140 Nimbus 2001 *39/140 Sans mains *40/140 Norvégien à crête *41/140 Percy Weasley *42/140 Pétrification *43/140 Larmes de phénix *44/140 Test de potions *45/140 Professeur Chourave *46/140 Reparo *47/140 Cognard solitaire *48/140 Ron, le jeune frère *49/140 Serpensortia *50/140 Salle commune des Serpentard *51/140 Exode des araignées *52/140 Jus de tentacules vénéneuses *53/140 Les jumeaux Weasley *54/140 Saule cogneur *55/140 Jeu d'échecs de sorcier *56/140 Goutte de trompette des anges *57/140 Bloqué ! *58/140 Barrière infranchissable *59/140 Boue de Bundimun *60/140 Attrapé ! *61/140 Surpris par Rogue *62/140 Plaqué ! *63/140 Astiqueur 5 *64/140 Contrer le sort *65/140 Bouse de dragon *66/140 Protège-oreille *67/140 Sandwishes à volonté *68/140 Poudre de cheminette *69/140 Mot de passe oublié *70/140 Section invisible *71/140 Tranquilliser Dobby *72/140 Enfermé *73/140 Potions pour soins capillaires de Lockhart *74/140 Détergent magique *75/140 Manticore *76/140 Travail sur les potions *77/140 Porc-épic irritable *78/140 Sang-pur *79/140 Pantoufles de lapin *80/140 Match par temps pluvieux *81/140 Lingerie d(occasion *82/140 Jeu de cartes auto-battantes *83/140 Sorbet citron *84/140 Solution d'enflure *85/140 Dans la cheminette *86/140 Pirouette *87/140 Fleurs parapluies *88/140 Tentacules vénéneuses *89/140 Anthochère *90/140 Match par temps venteux *91/140 Aparecium *92/140 Pétarade ! *93/140 Garçon en blaireau *94/140 Batte de batteur *95/140 Scarabées en boutons *96/140 Attraper les pommes *97/140 Uniformes des Canons de Chudley *98/140 Chaudron de cuivre *99/140 Breuvage de champignon mortel *100/140 Désossement *101/140 Potion de vertige *102/140 Sortilège de gavage *103/140 Disparition *104/140 Goule de la famille *105/140 Vapeurs de fatigue *106/140 Haute voltige *107/140 Sortilège de gel *108/140 Gnome de jardin *109/140 Lion de Gryffondor *110/140 Guide des animaux nuisibles domestiques *111/140 Potion pour la pousse des cheveux *112/140 Formation en tête de faucon *113/140 Note d'Hermione *114/140 Devoir sur l'histoire de la magie *115/140 Sortilège de lévitation *116/140 Beuglante *117/140 Blaireau de Poufsouffle *118/140 Encre invisible *119/140 Champignons sauteurs *120/140 Devoir en retard *121/140 Pimentine *122/140 Devoir sur les potions *123/140 Saccage ! *124/140 Aigle de Serdaigle *125/140 Potion de restitution *126/140 Révélateur *127/140 Croissance des rosiers *128/140 Étoile filante *129/140 Furet furtif *130/140 Venin à effet ralenti *131/140 Serpent de Serpentard *132/140 Vol de ballon *133/140 Programme d'entraînement *134/140 Disparition de meuble *135/140 Zigzag *136/140 Soins aux créatures magiques *137/140 Enchantements *138/140 Potions *139/140 Quidditch *140/140 Métamorphose Cartes leçons Les cartes leçons sont communes aux différentes séries et permettent de jouer les autres cartes. Soins aux créatures magiques (cours).jpg|Soins aux créatures magiques Enchantements (cours).jpg|Enchantements Potions (cours).jpg|Potions Métamorphose (cours).jpg|Métamorphose Anecdotes *Les informations des cartes ont été fournies par J.K. Rowling. Certaines informations nouvelles ont en effet été confirmées plus tard par l'auteur. Pour un premier exemple, les cartes voient l'introduction de quelques prénoms, Renée/Rolanda pour Madame Bibine (confirmé avec les LEGO Harry Potter, tout au moins pour le prénom en version originale, Rolanda), Pomona pour le professeur Chourave (confirmé avec Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé), Filius pour le professeur Flitwick (confirmé avec Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé), Irma pour Madame Pince (confirmé à peu près à la même période avec ) et Quirinus pour le professeur Quirrell (confirmé avec Pottermore). Pour un deuxième exemple, les sorts Colloshoo et Titillando, retrouvés dans Pottermore, sont également apparus dans les cartes. Il existe à ce jour néanmoins un certain nombre d'informations n'apparaissant que dans les cartes. *Les cartes, même si elles correspondent à la sortie des premiers films au cinéma, sont plus proches de l'univers des livres que de l'univers des films. Elles reprennent des éléments anecdotiques des livres qui ne font pas partie des films, pour exemples la jeunesse de Lily et Pétunia avec les têtards et les tasses à thé transformées en rat d'égout, la perruque d'un professeur de Harry qui vire au bleu, la chasse à Harry, les boules de neige ensorcelées de Fred et George qui poursuivent Quirrell, les Weasley qui jouent au Quidditch avec des pommes, la disparition d'arbitres au Sahara... Elles reprennent également la vraie histoire des livres pour d'autres scènes, pour exemples la rencontre de Harry et Drago dans la boutique de Madame Guipure et l'histoire de Norbert. *Le coffret collector DVD et le coffret collector VHS du film Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers de 2001 comprenaient trois paquets de onze cartes de ce jeu. *Wizards of the Coast abandonne la production en février 2003 et supprime le site internet de ce jeu en octobre 2003. Les cartes existantes ne correspondent donc qu'aux deux premiers livres. *Les sites de certains illustrateurs proposent des visuels inédits réalisés pour le jeu, comme le Sorcier Collant par Bob Petillo. Liens externes *Site officiel Wizard of the Coast *Site officiel Harry Potter Trading Card Game sur Warner Bros.co.uk *Pojo's Harry Potter *Le jeu de cartes Harry Potter *Harry Potter TCG sur Catawiki en:Harry Potter Trading Card Game es:Harry Potter Trading Card Game it:Harry Potter Trading Card Game pl:Harry Potter: Gra Karciana ru:Гарри Поттер: Коллекционная карточная игра Catégorie:Harry Potter Trading Card Game